And He's Mine Mother F$#%!@ So Gimme Gimme!
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Sorry 'bout the title... Sakura and Issei end up going out but then Jinpachi wants Issei back and Sakura refueses to give him up. Will Issei choose the path of present or future? Please review and be nice! *CHAPTER 2 IS UP!*
1. Chapter 1

And He's Mine Mother F@%^!$ So Gimme Gimme!"  
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Please Save My Earth... o well... If you notice, there arn't many PSME ficcies here at FF.net, so I decided to add one! Its yaoi! (Issei/Jinpachi duh...) and I decided that there will be more than 1 chapter cuz thisone is REALLY short... gomen... I ran outta ideas 4 it! So please read and review... it'd b nice to know sumone cares. And if u review and have IM, tell it to me so we can chat, boy or girl cuz i LOVE to chat 'bout anime or I.Z. or EEnE or just chat! So, review puh-plez?!  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Jinpachi grimaced at all the couples as he stolled down the sidewalk. Sure, he missed Issei being with him all the time but the gay thing was a little much. He wanted Alice although he knew he had no chance because of Rin. He shrugged without a response from anybody and turned into his apartment building.  
"Hello Jinpachi." a voice sounded from behind him.  
"Hey Rin." he looked over his shoulder to see the short, purple-haired boy. "Where's Alice?"  
"At home. What has you all upset?"  
"Upset? Who says I'm upset?"  
"I can tell."  
"Oh." he turned to face Rin completely and scruffed his own reddish hair.  
"Well? You should tell me. I might be able to help."  
"You? I doubt it and besides, there's nothing to tell."  
"Liar."  
"Am not!"  
"You're acting like a child."  
"You ARE a child, so why don't you go back to Alice or whatever."  
"I don't have to if I don't want to. But I will leave. You should've told me. It was probably about Issei!" he nodded, grinned and then dissapeared.  
"Geeze! I hate it when he does that!" he hissed, unlocking his door. "But... how'd he know it was about Issei? UGH! That's what I hate about these past lived! I always forget what powers people had. He was... psycic? I think." he said, dropping his backback and slumping on the couch. "I know that I have the 'uncontrolable' ki power and Alice can talk to flowers. Haruhiko can teleport but it does murder on his heart, Sakura and Issei.. what can they do?" he thought, flipping on the T.V.  
"I miss Issei. Mostly jsut the fact that before I had someone to talk to." he shuddered. "And besides! He's with Sakura now and he likes her not me... wait a second! What did I just say?!" he sat up quickly, starting to panic at what just came out of HIS mouth. "I. Am. Not. GAY! Get that through your head Jinpachi!" he yelled at himself. "And you wouldn't have a chance anyway 'cause he said he was joking when he kissed you..." he smiled and blushed then shook his head violently. "HAVE A CHANCE?!?! What am I saying?! NO! I'm straight I say! STRAIGHT! I like Alice! NOT Issei! But..." he slouched down again.  
"I hate dilema's such as these..."  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
Ending notez: OOooo that was SOOOOO short... *kringe* SORRY x 1000! I swear it looked longer on the pieces of paper! Eeiii! Sorry again and please review! I know there ain't many PSME ficcies out there and that means not many people like it... ^.^() Too bad cuz its a REALLY cool show... Puh-plez review and make my spirits high so I can add another chapter!   
  
Also, I don't own the sond Toy Box by: I.C.P. That's were I got the title from only it goes 'And it's mine motherfucker so gimme gimme.' Not with the 'he' in there... I just changed that for the hell of it... 


	2. Chapter 2

"And He's Mine Mother F@%^!$ So Gimme Gimme!"   
by: *ChibiMizu*  
Disclaimer: BUAHAAHAHA! My hatred for FF.net grows with each error it makes! ARG! Eheh... Also, this has been degraded to PG-13 cuz I decided I want more reviews and if it was R, then it didn't show up unless u KNEW it was there and wished to view it so... Anyways, this chapter was FINALLY finished because I had NOTHING to do! @_@;; and well... I have soooo many unfinished fics... So on with it already! (I don't own PSME... as if you didn't know that already...)  
  
Chapter 2  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Issei looked up at the sky solemnly as he walked down the sidewalk with his new girlfriend clutching his arm.  
"What's wrong Issei?" Sakura asked, squeezing his arm tighter.  
"N-nothing. Just thinking."  
"About Jinpachi?"  
"W-what?! Now what gave you THAT idea?"  
"I just figured that since your one soul purpose was to love Jinpachi before me that you'd be thinking about him. It's only natural that you think about the ones you love, even if they don't love you back." her eyes welled up with tears, knowing that what she said was true, about Issei and herself.  
"Oh don't cry Sakura! I still love you, it's just hard to get him out of my mind." he said, tilting her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes.  
"You DO remember that you have NO chance with him right?" she bit her lip, looking away from the teen.  
"Yes, I remember. But I can't give up, as I told you before. I wont give up on Jinpachi." he said boldly then slinking back to his normal shy self, he looked away.  
"Oh..." Sakura whispered, letting go of his arm as if it had a sickness on it.  
"I'm sorry Sakura... I didn't mean to hurt y---"  
"Then WHY did you agree to go out with me?! Man, you can just be a little braindead sometimes ya know Issei!" her eyes full of hurt and deception looked hatefully into Issei's sorry and saddened eyes.  
"Sakura, I so---"  
"No, you're NOT sorry! I know you still love Jinpachi. I was foolish to think I could change you." she shook her head loosely, turning away from him. "I think that we need to split. I can't take the fact that you wont think about me, only Jinpachi ." she hissed out his name as if it would leave a bad taste in her mouth.  
"Please don't do this Sakura! I need you, I love you!" he said, pulling her into a soft embrace. He sobs wettened his shirt but he didn't care.  
"I promise, I wont think of anybody but you." he sighed, trying to believe his own lie and hoping she'd believe it too.  
"I believe you Issei." she cried. "I'll give you another chance." she laughed weakly.  
"I love you Sakura..." he smiled, kissing her lightly and letting her go into her house.  
"I love you too Issei! she called, waving. "See you tomorrow!" she dissapeared behind her door.  
/Too bad I love Jinpachi more.../ he sighed heavily, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading down the sidewalk. He looked up in search of the one apartment building. That one would be the one that Jinpachi stayed in.  
"Rin?" he asked himself, watching Rin talking to a disgruntled Jinpachi. In a matter of seconds, Rin dissapeared and Jinpachi vanished behind his doorway.   
"Hello Issei!" Rin grinned evily as he reappeared in front of Issei.  
"Good afternoon Rin! What were you talking to Issei about?" he asked, curiousity growing rapidly.  
"His love life." Rin laughed slighly as Issei looked back at the cement  
"Alice..." he muttered, walking on, not caring if he ran in to Rin or not. Rin quickly jumped to the side.  
"Actually," Rin stated, grabbing for Issei's jacket corner. "It wasn't Alice."  
"W-what?" he asked, turning to face to short boy. He raised an eyebrow as the boy smirked. "Who then?"  
"Why, exactly, should I tell you?" he sneered, turning and crossing his arms. "It's Jinpachi's life, not yours."  
"Please Rin?" he begged, falling to his knees. "I need to know."  
"Nope!" Rin laughed heartedly, teleporting out of site.  
"Please..." he asked the air left by Rin, hoping it would tell him. "Who would Jinpachi like besides Alice? He's straight, remember?" he said outloud, tears streaming from his face. "There's no way it'd be me he liked anyway..." he sighed, wiping the tears away and standing up. He brushed off his knees and sighed heavily again. He wiped away his tears once more and headed down the street, away from Jinpachi's, taking the long way home.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
Ending noties: OK, not too many people reviewed on this fic so I'm not gonna thank anyone and just to inform you, I think I'll the chapters will be this short... Eheh... *picks out pieces of Turkey sub from her braces* I hate being bored... 


End file.
